One of the principal problems encountered in obtaining good motion pictures or television pictures, is to eliminate any kind of noise or vibration during movement of a trolley, which supports the video camera. In the case of outdoor scenes, these trolleys are arranged to move on special tracks formed by rails, on which the wheels of the trolley travel. Even any minimal vibration or noise caused by the movement of the wheels on the rails is transmitted in an amplified manner to the video camera, with a consequent deterioration of the motion or television pictures. Reference should be had to U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,429, issued to the applicant of the present invention, for additional background information.